Projeto Like a Brother My Ass
by ridiculouslyromantic2
Summary: Fanfics escritas para a 2ª e 3ª edições do projeto, idealizado e realizado pela seção SR do fórum 6V. //Minha contribuição. XD
1. Stupid Internet

Fanfic escrita para a 2ª Edição do projeto Like A Brother My Ass do fórum 6V.  
**Item:** 10 - Uma UA dos dois se conhecendo pela net.  
**Beta:** Rachel (Serena Bluemoon)  
**Disclaimer:** As personagens não me pertencem, só a estória.

Hope you enjoy :*

* * *

**Stupid Internet  
**Por Jessi S.

- Harry? Você já... Não?! Eu vou ter de ver o jogo através daquela _coisa_ que vocês chamam de internet? Eu nem... Hein? É bom você não vir pra cá com esse loiro, mocinho. Mas... Ta, ta. Tchau.

Sirius fechou a cara para o objeto a sua frente. A TV da casa onde ele e seu afilhado moravam tinha quebrado e Harry e seu mais novo amigo, _Draco Malfoy_ tinham ido comprar uma nova. Os dois até um tempo atrás não agüentavam nem se olhar e agora eram - quem diria?- _amigos._

Enfim, simplesmente odiava ter de assistir seus esportes preferidos _on-line_. Não sabia mexer direito e sempre tinha que ficar gritando por Harry. Abriu o _desktop_ que dividia com o mais novo e conectou a _internet_. Quando finalmente conseguiu se lembrar onde os favoritos ficavam, abriu o _site_ que iria transmitir o jogo do Manchester ao vivo.

Esperando o _player_ carregar, decidiu-se por ir xeretar a _desktop_. Viu um ícone conhecido e lembrou-se que era o tal programa experimental que Harry e alguns colegas tinham desenvolvido na faculdade, que os permitia ter acesso as atividades extras que alguns professores passavam e que tinha um _chat_.

Sirius clicou no ícone e esperou impaciente o programa carregar. Finalmente abriu e Sirius se encontrou encarando o home do programa. _Unh, no que eu clico?_ Decidiu-se por entrar na página com o título de 'Extras'. Achou alguns tópicos que pareciam ser exercícios. Um em particular lhe chamou a atenção.  
_  
Exercícios extras de ergonomia cognitiva._ – Por Prof.: Remus J. Lupin.

Sirius abriu a página e franziu o cenho. Parecia um daqueles testes de memória e raciocínio. Ia fechar o programa quando percebeu que o nome do professor era clicavel. Vendo que a porcaria do _player_ ainda não havia carregado, Sirius clicou no nome de Lupin e o que abriu parecia um perfil do professor. Algumas informações sobre a matéria lecionada na faculdade, algumas indicações de _sites_ e uma pequena _tag board_, que continha alguns recados de alunos e colegas de trabalho. Uma pequena janela se abriu, e Sirius se preparava para fechar a tal _pop up_ quando viu que não se tratava de uma. Parecia uma daquelas caixinhas de diálogos em tempo real que era tão famosa e usada hoje em dia pelos jovens. Aquela da borboleta. Como era o nome mesmo?  
**  
Remus J. Lupin diz: **_Olá! Precisa de ajuda, Harry?_

Oi? Tinha perdido alguma coisa? Será que era um daqueles programas em que o usuário manda registrar seu login e ele entra automático? O que iria dizer ao homem agora?

Parecendo estranhar a demora, uma nova mensagem apareceu.  
**  
Remus J. Lupin diz:**_ Harry? Está aí?_

Sirius arregalou osolhos. Diria a verdade?

Demorando aproximadamente um minuto, Sirius respondeu.  
**  
H.P diz**_**:**__ Er, olá. Eu não sou o Harry, sou o padrinho dele, Sirius Black. Eu, bem para falar a verdade não sei como cheguei aqui._  
_Não sei como cheguei aqui? Que coisa estúpida de se dizer._ Sirius mordeu o canto da unha pensando se isso traria algum tipo de prejuízo a Harry.

**Remus J. Lupin diz: **_Olá! É um prazer finalmente conhecer você. Bem, não 'conhecer' exatamente. Er, você me entendeu. Você provavelmente deve ter ido parar na página de exercícios extras. Quando algum aluno tem uma dúvida, pode clicar no hiperlink com o meu nome e é direcionado ao meu perfil. Esses são os que preferem deixar suas dúvidas na tag board. Alguns mandam abrir em outra página a janela de conversa em tempo real. _

Porque exatamente Lupin estava lhe dizendo tudo aquilo, Sirius não sabia. Mas

havia gostado da foto no perfil do professor.

_xxx_

O jogo já estava para entrar no intervalo e Sirius estava agoniado. Queria voltar ao programa para conversar com o simpático Lupin, mas o Manchester estava jogando. Sirius passou um longo tempo encarando a camiseta que vestia. Antes que perdesse a coragem, fechou o _site_ que transmitia o jogo e abriu o programa. Seguiu os mesmo passos de antes e esperou impacientemente a pequena janela abrir.

**Remus J. Lupin diz: **_Sirius?_

O de olhos azuis sorriu sedutoramente. Logo depois soltou uma gargalhada. Remus não podia o ver, e Sirius estava jogando charme em uma _máquina._

**H.P diz: **_Sim, sou eu. Do que falávamos mesmo?_

_xxx_

O céu já estava escuro quando Harry Potter se despediu de Draco, dizendo que conseguiria levar a TV para dentro sozinho. Viu o loiro voltar para seu carro. Retornou seu olhar para a porta, suspirando. Deixou a caixa no chão e abriu a porta. Pegou a caixa novamente e tentou se dirigir rapidamente para a sala para se livrar do peso. Franziu o cenho quando encontrou seu padrinho rindo histericamente a frente do computador. Chegou mais perto, reconhecendo certo programa e uma certa janela de mensagem instantânea.

- Sirius, o que está fazendo?

Viu seu padrinho ficar tenso e virar o corpo lentamente para encará-lo.

- Bem, Harry. Eu cliquei naquele seu programa da faculdade e fui clicando em mais um bando de botão e acabei achando Remus. Porque não me disse dele antes?

Harry reparou que os olhos de seu padrinho brilhavam.

- Não tem problema, Sirius. Só queria te avisar que já compramos a TV. – Harry parou de sorrir quando viu que tinha incluído Draco em sua fala.

Sirius pareceu não ter percebido.

- Tudo bem, vou voltar a conversar com Remus, está bem? – Sirius sorriu ao afilhado e se voltou para o computador.

Harry estranhou o comportamento de Sirius, mas decidiu-se por ficar quieto.

O garoto de olhos verdes desempacotou o televisor e passou a procurar ferramentas para instalá-lo. Quando já estava na metade, sentiu seu padrinho se aproximando.

- Er, Harry? Eu estava pensando, quando vai me levar a sua faculdade?

Harry arregalou os olhos, se virando rapidamente para fitar o padrinho, que estava com grandes olhos pidões.

- Por quê?

- Porque eu queria, bem... Somente me leve até lá, sim? – Sirius fechou a cara, emburrado com o questionamento do afilhado.

Harry virou-se novamente para a TV. Parece que em breve alguém iria acabar com as crises de mau humor de seu padrinho. Sorriu, voltando a ler o manual de instruções.


	2. Tell You I Need You

Fanfic escrita para a 3ª Edição do projeto Like A Brother My Ass do fórum 6V.  
**Capa:** http: //i220 .photobucket .com /albums /dd88 /heartt_breaker /tell -you -i -need -you .jpg (só tirar os espaços) - Por Draquete.  
**Beta:** Karen Pads.  
**Disclaimer:** As personagens não me pertencem, só a estória.

Hope you enjoy :*

* * *

**Tell you I need you.  
**Por Jessi S.

_I have absolutely nothing for you but my love. __Sorry about that._

_xxx_

Sirius Black se deparou com uma imensidão verde: o gramado dos campos de Hogwarts. O céu exibia um belo crepúsculo que ajudava a manter a temperatura daquele fim de tarde aquecida, morna. Assim como o coração de Sirius se encontrava. O belo rapaz de cabelos pretos, cujos fios bem cuidados se acomodavam em seus ombros largos, sentia-se em paz. Não havia absolutamente nada com o que se preocupar naquele momento. A não ser, talvez, em se aproximar daquele belo rapaz que repousava no tronco de uma macieira.

Seus cabelos castanhos emolduravam seu rosto de traços delicados e a franja caia displicente pela testa de Remus Lupin. Seus olhos, de uma cor âmbar, encontravam-se fechados. Seu rosto demonstrava uma serenidade invejável. Ao seu lado repousava um livro de aspecto velho.

Sirius abriu um sorriso e a vontade de correr até o outro na forma de Padfoot, deitar sua cabeça nas coxas de Lupin e receber afagos em suas orelhas, era grande. Mas quem disse que o homem não poderia fazer isso?

Com passadas largas, o jovem esguio fez seu caminho até o outro, nunca parando de sorrir. Chegando, sentou-se ao lado de Remus, acomodando o livro em seu colo. Olhou para o lado e percebeu que mesmo estando com os olhos fechados, um sorriso tinha nascido nos lábios vermelhos do outro.

O moreno decidiu por repousar suas costas no tronco da bela árvore, e no processo acabou por encostar o ombro ao do rapaz ao seu lado. Fechou os olhos acinzentados.

- Padfoot, pode fazer o que tem vontade. - Sirius abriu os olhos e os conectou com os olhos âmbares de seu amigo. Sem precisar ser avisado novamente, deitou-se na grama e repousou a cabeça no colo de Lupin. Ainda segurava o livro em mãos.

- Moony, como sabia? - seu rosto se contorceu em uma expressão de curiosidade, enquanto observava todos os detalhes do rosto do castanho.

- Eu simplesmente sei Sirius. - Sem delongas, o lobisomem voltou a encostar-se ao tronco e a fechar seus olhos.

Black sorriu matreiro e virou sua cabeça, ficando com o rosto na direção da barriga de Moony. Foi aproximando seu rosto até sentir a pontinha de seu nariz tocar o tecido da camisa do outro. Antes que Lupin pudesse dizer algo, sentiu os dentes de Sirius se cravando alí, próximos de seu umbigo, em uma pequena mordidinha que fez o lobisomem se contorcer e um arrepio percorrer sua coluna.

- Paaadfooot, isso faz cócegas. - Remus deu uma risadinha antes de sentir sua gravata ser puxada, fazendo com que o mesmo tivesse que abaixar o rosto.

Abriu os olhos quando a ponta de seu nariz encostou-se à de Sirius. O moreno esfregou seu nariz no do outro e encostou os lábios. Levou a mão que outrora segurava a gravata vermelha e dourada de Remus e repousou a mesma na bochecha de quem estava beijando. Remus pousou uma de suas mãos no peito largo de Black e a outra foi correr seus dedos por entre os fios pretos. Iniciaram o beijo desajeitadamente, já que não estavam na melhor das posições. Mas quem se importa?

O beijo foi lento e preguiçoso e logo os dois separavam as bocas em busca de ar. Remus voltou a sua posição original, mas não interrompeu o carinho no outro.

Sirius se ajeitou novamente e pegou o livro em mãos. Olhou para a capa e franziu o cenho. Lupin fez um pequeno gesto com a coxa, sinalizando que gostaria que Sirius se levantasse. Assim que o moreno o fez, Lupin se levantou e limpou as vestes.

- Padfoot, abra o livro onde está indicado. - Sorrindo seu sorriso mais adorável, o castanho fez seu caminho de volta ao castelo, sendo acompanhado em todo o trajeto por olhos de um tom cinza.

Quando não viu mais sinal do outro, Sirius voltou seus olhos ao livro e abriu na página que era marcada por uma rosa. Um pouco curioso, Black folheou o livro e percebeu que suas páginas estavam em branco. Franziu o cenho novamente e voltou à folha indicada. Em uma caligrafia delicada, que Sirius reconheceu como sendo de Remus, ele leu:

_Não tenho absolutamente nada a lhe oferecer, somente o meu amor. Desculpe por isso._

_xxx_

- Sirius! **Sirius! - **arregalando os olhos, o moreno se viu sendo sacudido por ninguém menos que Remus Lupin. Havia adormecido na poltrona, depois que a reunião da Ordem da Fênix se encerrou na manhã do mesmo dia. Estava sem a mínima vontade de voltar para seu quarto.

- O que, o que foi Moony? - Sirius se assustou um pouco quando reparou que o outro estava mais pálido que o normal. Seus olhos âmbar estavam mais escuros.

- Harry! Voldemort implantou uma falsa memória em sua cabeça e Harry achou que você estava sendo torturado no ministério. Ele caiu em uma armadilha, Padfoot! A Ordem está voltando para cá e vamos aparatar lá! Ele, Ron, Hermione e outros poucos estudantes estão em batalha com Comensais da Morte. Ele sabe Sirius! Ele foi atrás da profecia!

Sirius Black se ergueu em menos de um segundo e seu coração começou a pulsar mais rápido. A sensação de pânico começou a entrar em seu corpo e em poucos segundos, ele estava se agarrando a Lupin.

Surpreso, o lobisomem passou os braços pelo pescoço do outro e sentiu o moreno enterrando o rosto na curva de seu pescoço. Se a situação não fosse tão crítica, estaria se aproveitando dela. Sirius aproximou seus lábios da orelha da orelha de Remus.

- Não podemos deixar que nada aconteça a ele. James e Lily não iriam nos perdoar. Não podemos Moony! Não podemos! **Não podemos!** - Remus apertou mais e mais seus braços ao redor do outro, sentindo seu coração se retesar por conta do tom de voz de Sirius. Suplicante, perdido.

- Padfoot, olhe para mim! - puxou o rosto do moreno, vendo que os olhos dele estavam cravados no chão, brilhantes por conta das lágrimas. Lupin lutava para segurar suas próprias lágrimas. Seu menino precisava dele. - Nada vai acontecer a Harry, está bem? Eu não vou permitir, nós não vamos permitir.

Depois de alguns minutos, Sirius recuperou um pouco a compostura e olhou fundo nos olhos do lobisomem. Lupin se sentiu despido diante do gesto.

- Moony, eu preciso de você. Eu amo você. Eu… - os dois se sobressaltaram com o barulho da porta sendo escancarada. Kingsley atravessou o Hall, seguido de Moody, Tonks e outros membros da Ordem.

- Nós temos que ir, agora. - o tom imperativo na voz do ex-auror não deixava duvidas de que a situação era séria.

Todos se aproximaram do casal na sala. Remus, gentilmente, segurou a mão de Sirius, entrelaçando seus dedos. Aparataram no Ministério da Magia. Um lugar cheio de segredos. Misterioso como a escuridão. Mortal como só a guerra poderia ser.


	3. Not Gay

Fanfic escrita para a 3ª Edição do projeto Like A Brother My Ass do fórum 6V.  
**Capa:** http ://i220 .photobucket .com /albums /dd88 /heartt_breaker /not -gay .jpg (só tirar os espaços) - Por Elora.  
**Beta:** Karen Pads.  
**Disclaimer:** As personagens não me pertencem, só a estória.

Hope you enjoy :*

* * *

**Not Gay.  
**Por Jessi S.

_Jamais diga uma mentira que não possa provar…_

_xxx_

Um estalo foi ouvido na porta de Grimmauld Place (fora os gritos do quadro da mãe de Sirius). Mas não um estalo qualquer… Aquele que indica que alguém está se beijando.

Muitos objetos foram derrubados até que os dois bebados cambaleantes encontrassem o caminho do quarto de Sirius e pouco foi o tempo que Remus precisou para lançar um feitiço silenciador no no comodo. O morenos, com um sorriso predador, soprou o rosto de Remus o fazendo cair de costas na cama e se jogou ao seu lado.

Os dois gargalharam, se embolando neles mesmos e nos lençois. Padfoot conseguiu se estabilizar e logo sentou-se sobre a cintura de Moony, mostrando uma expressão séria.

- Moon, sabe… Eu não sou gay. - o moreno monstrous um pouco de confusão no rosto, logo arregalando os olhos. - Remus, eu não sou gay!

Lupin se apoiou nos cotovelos, olhando ao outro com diversão.

- Isso é um bocado contraditório, Pad. - Remus deu um pequeno sorriso de canto. - Não conte mentiras que não possa provar… Mas você tem razão. Não podemos deixar que ninguém duvide de sua masculinidade.

Sirius apoiou as mãos no toráx do outro, pensativo.

- Hm, já sei, Moony. Eu não sou gay por todos. Sou somente para você. - depois de aproximadamente 10 segundos de silencio os dois cairam na gargalhada, logo retornando a se embolarem um no outro.

Remus parou o que faziam, olhando a Sirius esperançosamente.

- Você pode dizer aos outros que é macho até debaixo de outro macho! - rindo um pouco, o castanho se agarrou a cintura do outro, mordiscando um de seus ombros. Gemendo, Padfoot aproximou seus lábios da orelha do castanho.

- Moons, eu não estou debaixo de você…

- Eu sei, mas o resto do mundo não precisa saber disso.


	4. What if

Fanfic escrita para a 5ª Edição do projeto Like A Brother My Ass do fórum 6V.  
**Razão:** E se o Sirius tivesse ido pra Slytherin?  
**Beta:** Myself. Qualquer erro grotesco, avisem!  
**Disclaimer:** As personagens não me pertencem, só a estória.

Hope you enjoy :*

* * *

**What if...**  
Por Jessi S.

xxx

- Me explica outra vez. Tudo isso foi proposital? - Remus Lupin perguntou, com uma expressão incrédula no rosto marcado por cicatrizes.

- Não é difícil de entender, Moony. O chapéu leva em consideração sua opinião. Ele me disse que meu provável destino era Gryffindor e eu falei para ele que eu preferia ir para Slytherin, já que eu tinha muitos planos para por em prática. A próxima coisa que ouvi - e que todos vocês também ouviram - foi que eu deveria me dirigir a mesa menos cordial do salão. - Sirius Black esclareceu, pelo que parecia a enésima vez, como tinha ido para a casa fundada por Salazar Slytherin. O moreno olhou ao redor, percebendo alguns olhares atravessados em sua direção. Sorriu divertido.

- Vamos ver se entendi direito. Você, deliberadamente, escolheu ir para Slytherin - que era exatamente o que seus pais esperavam - e a primeira coisa que fez foi arrumar amizade com o inimigo? Só para provocar seus pais? E como se não bastasse, você é alheio a todos os seus companheiros de casa. Toda sua personalidade vai completamente contra tudo que sua casa defende! Mas nem sei por que estou achando isso estranho. É tão sua cara fazer esse tipo de coisa. - o castanho suspirou, lançando ao outro um olhar de conformidade.

Assumindo uma postura mais séria, Sirius prendeu as pernas do outro com as suas por debaixo da grande mesa.

- Assumo que planejei tudo isso sim, mas não me arrependo. De nada. - falou, encarando o outro. Remus sabia que Sirius não era bom com palavras de afeto, mas compreendia o significado indireto nas palavras genéricas do moreno.

Sorrindo, os dois levantaram e dirigiram-se para próxima classe divida entre as duas casas a qual pertenciam.

* * *

Essencialmente, não existe plot nenhum nessa estória. Imaginem tudo que não foi citado aqui como sendo exatamente o mesmo que no cannon. Na verdade, meu objetivo foi o de dar um "motivo" para a razão escolhida. É como se fosse uma atitude alternativa do Sirius, no que diz respeito a ter ido pra Gryffindor pra desafiar a família. Ele poderia ter ido pra Slytherin, como o previsto, mas arrumaria um jeito de se rebelar. Desculpem pela falta de criatividade ._. Juro que no futuro, vou escolher outra razão e tentarei desenvolver algo mais interessante!


End file.
